Social-media websites such as Flickr and social-networking websites such as Facebook allow users to store and share media such as graphics, images, audio, and/or video. The users of such websites often number in the millions, as do the files storing the media.
On electronic commerce websites, personal recommendations are used to match users to products. Typically, the personal recommendations are generated offline through (1) content-based filtering based on the viewing/purchasing history of a single customer, and/or (2) collaborative filtering based on the viewing/purchasing histories of a number of similar customers.
Accurate personal recommendation as to media would be useful to the users of social-media and social-networking websites, if such recommendations can be generated through processes that are efficient in terms of time and computational resources.